Shaun Axton
Classified Data: Shaun 'Zero' Axton is a British sniper that works under the command of the Squad Shadow Wolf. He selectively listens to Amber Carmine only because she is in charge of the squad. Not much is known about this soldier nor what previous military career he used to have in the S.A.S. and what happened to his old unit. His closest friend in the squad is Jaymz Sparrow. The last one to fall asleep. Biography (Non-Canon to Ghosts or Modern Warfare's S.A.S. Team) Shaun was born in the U.K. and was moving to house to house and school to school. He excelled in mathematics and quickly adapted to moving to new places in the U.K.. After hearing about the attack from Russia, he took up arms and enlisted in the S.A.S. as a sniper. After the war, Shaun went into hiding at his old base where the S.A.S. used to operate. However, when he went to the base, he noticed some sparks flying from one of the entrances. Upon looking to see who was there, he noticed an American Black Hawk being repaired and/or being upgraded by an American. Shaun carefully went up to him and put his pistol against the pilot's neck and questioned him. He found out that the pilot was a survivor from the U.S. after the Federation took over the ODIN Satellite was used against them. Shaun greeted to the pilot, who's name is Jaymz, to what was left his base. After a while of staying at the base with no one else to talk to but Jaymz, he quickly grew a bond with him and called him his very first friend. Shaun also did a lot of target practice so he wouldn't lose his sniping touches. Then, one day, a group of injured American soldiers with some P.O.W.s came to the base and Shaun quickly hid in the grass with his ghillie suit and went to take action with some blank rounds. However, one of the soldiers quickly found him after the first shot and stood up due his cover being blown. He welcomed the soldiers to the base and let them rest up. Upon meeting the soldiers, he met Sargent Amber Carmine, Corporal David Riley and the P.O.W.s, Roza Alice, Maranda Snow and Abigail Angel. He was unfortunately recruited into Amber and David's squad, Shadow Wolf, but requested that Jaymz be in the squad, too, because of their friendship they have made. After a while, he started listening to Amber, and taking on the Federations, Shaun understood Shadow Wolf's true nature of their movements and grew accustom to their operations. He and Shadow Wolf are in hiding after Ghosts took control of the LOKI Satellite. Weaponry Shaun's main weapon is the sniper rifle the USR, which houses .338 Armor-Piercing ammo and variable lens. His main assault rifle is the Honey Badger with a ACOG Scope. Trivia * Shaun is mostly a silent type unless talking with Jaymz or Amber. * He wears a Ghillie Suit most of the time unless he is in Jaymz's helicopter.